The Legend of Ooo and Aaa
by RustedTeacup
Summary: Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee get transported to the Land of Ooo. What happens when they meet their reversed-gender counterparts? Will new feelings develop? And moreover, there is big danger lurking in the Land of Ooo, which could destroy all dimensions, including the Land of Aaa! Will they be able to save the world this time? REVIEW. It only takes a minute!
1. Chapter 1: The Tricky Portal

_ **Chapter 1:**_

_ **The Tricky Portal**_

"What time is it?!" asked Fionna, grinning and wiping away sweat from her forehead.

"Lemonade Time!" answered Cake, who was sweating continuously. She stretched out her hand which went to the kitchen and grabbed five cold, large bottles of lemonade.

It was an ominously hot day in the Land of Aaa. Everything seemed to be a bit too slow. The trees looked like they were dried out, and the birds were too tired to sing that day.

The awesome duo of Fionna and Cake were so wiped out by the heat that they couldn't even step out from their tree house to go Adventuring.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on their door.

"You get it, Cake…" moaned Fionna, sipping on her cold bottle of lemonade.

"Nu-uh, Fionna. My hand is too tired! Plus, I got us the lemonade bottles. So _you_get it," answered Cake, finishing her second bottle of lemonade.

The knocking on their tree house door became louder.

Fionna let out a defeated and anguished sigh, and drawled over to the door.

She opened it, and screamed in shock.

"P-Prince Gumball! What _happened_to you?!" She asked, her eyes widening in horror.

In front of her stood the over-intelligent and handsome Prince of the Candy Kingdom: Prince Bubba Gumball.

_Or used to be handsome._He seemed all melted!

"Ice….Queee…..Ice….Queen…." He replied hoarsely, and collapsed into Fionna's arms.

She blushed, but quickly got a hold of herself.

"Cake!" She called to her adopted Cat Sister, "Cake! It's Prince Gumball! This heat has gotten him all melted! He thinks it's something to do with the Ice-Queen! Hurry!"

Cake hurriedly got up, enlarged herself to carry both Fionna and Gumball, and the trio headed for the Ice Kingdom.

"F-Faster Cake! Faster! Prince Gumball's condition is worsening!" Fionna screeched, and Cake picked up Speed.

Suddenly Cake stopped. Fionna looked over to see what happened.

"What's up, Cake? Why'd you stop…?"

She peered and saw none other than their best friend, the notorious Vampire King, Marshall Lee, blocking their way.

Fionna jumped down from Cake's back and ran towards him.

"What's up Marshall? You need to move! Prince Gumball is melting!" She screeched, tearing up.

"You mean Gumwad?" asked Marshall, "I was also wondering why there was so much heat. I'm comin' with ya."

And so the four headed, in full speed, to the Ice Kingdom.

As soon they entered the Ice Land, their sweats froze, and all of them, except Marshall Lee who didn't feel cold as he was a vampire, shivered.

Gumball sat up.

"I- I feel so much better!" He laughed, and then quickly narrowed his eyes at the companion sitting beside him: Marshall Lee.

"What is _he_doing here?" He asked, with displeasure in his voice.

"Oh-ho-ho, Gumwad. I see I'm interrupting your 'private time' with Fionna?" He asked him, smirking.

Fionna blushed red, and Cake gasped. Prince Gumball was red all over, and had a scowl on his face.

"Why, Fionna, have you invited this un-civilized person to our trip?" He asked, scowling, and ignoring Marshall Lee's undying scoffs.

"He-He just wanted to help us kick Ice Queen's butt…" Fionna answered, now shivering.

They finally reached the Ice Queen's Palace.

"Listen, I've got a plan. We all have to go sneak mode. We surrounded her so that she can't escape. I will give the signal, which is 'Anchovy Mala Steep!' and at last, kick her icy butt. Not that I'm thinking of butts…" Fionna finished, uncomfortably, "So are you all ready?"

"Ya!" came the enthusiastic whispers from the three.

"What time is it?" whispered Fionna, happily.

"Adventure time!" whispered Cake, Gumball and Marshall.

With that, they all sprang into the castle. The tip-toed up the long staircase and finally located where the Ice Queen was: Her bedroom.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-lala…" They heard the Ice Queen hum from inside her room.

Fionna signaled them, and they all tiptoed in her room.

Marshall became invisible and settled right above of Ice Queen's head.

Cake became as tiny as a bee, and hid right behind the Ice Queen's bed.

Fionna slid on the ice and hid behind a couch. Gumball also followed her clumsily. He was so clumsy that he tipped over a vase which stood on a nearby stand.

The Ice Queen turned around. As she saw no one, she turned around again, and started to hum to herself. She was doing something which Fionna couldn't see.

"What are you up to, Ice Queen…?" She muttered to herself and looked over the couch.

As she saw that the Ice Queen was completely distracted, she took out her Kitty Litter sword, made by Cake, and got ready.

"1…2…3…" She muttered to herself.

"ANCHOVY MALA STEEP!" She screamed and jumped out of her hiding place. She ran at the Ice Queen.

But suddenly, she fell backwards with great force. Her sword was thankfully still in her clasped hand.

Marshall saw this, and also plunged in from above, but he also was thrown backwards.

Prince Gumball, rather than trying to fight the Ice Queen himself, went to help Fionna.

"She seems like she has some sort of barrier around her…" He said, helping Fionna up.

"Oh Glob… I feel weak…" She muttered.

"Mwahahaha! Yes, tom-boy, for today, I have out-witted you!" Ice Queen screeched, turning towards Fionna and Gumball.

"See, the heat waves I cast over Aaa sucks out your energy, and melts candies! My plan is flawless. My beautiful, precious, sweet Prince Gumball will start melting, so he will obviously come to live in the Ice Kingdom!" She laughed maniacally.

"Th-There was one flaw, Ice Queen. What about me?" Cake screeched, jumping out of her hiding place.

She plunged at Ice Queen, and this time, she was not thrown back. Instead, the Ice Queen caught her by the head.

Cake squirmed and tried to enlarge herself, but failed.

The Ice Queen clicked her fingers, and a large portal opened. It was so bright, and the gravity was high.

"What _is_that thing?!" screamed Fionna.

"I dunno. But I'm sure this portal leads to somewhere which isn't the Land of Aaa! Bye, Bye, Kitty Kat!" Ice Queen declared and threw Cake into the portal.

"NOOOOO! Cake!" Fionna screamed, and without thinking, also jumped into the hole.

Prince Gumball, who was holding her hand, also got dragged in with her.

But Ice Queen didn't notice that, as Marshall Lee had gone Ninja on her.

He suddenly noticed the portal was closing. He panicked, and giving one last kick on Ice Queen's butt, he also jumped into the portal.

As soon as he did that, the portal closed.

Everything was silent. The Ice queen stood up, and straightened herself out.

"Ah, where were we, my dear prince?" She said, turning around and batting her eyelashes.

To her dismay, Prince Gumball was gone, along with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Her plan did eventually fail. She couldn't capture the Prince.

But where were Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Cake and Fionna?

_**-ÀÐѴĒŇŢŮŔĖŢĬMĔ-**_

A/N: So hey guys. This is my FIRST fan fiction about Adventure Time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I completely LOVE writing it, and support would be nice. (^-^) Please Review and Favorite! X3


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice King

**A/N: Yay! Another update! I was so happy to see my first review. Thanks a bunch **_**KittyComeHere**_**! I really appreciate reviews. It makes me wanna update, and also inspires me. So PLEASE review. PLEASE! **

**Enjoy this Chapter! :)**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Ice King**_

"Oh glob…." Fionna muttered. She felt sick to her stomach. She slowly sat up.

She looked down and saw that she was sitting on Prince Gumball.

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry!" She said, helping him up.

"It's- It's alright…" Prince Gumball said faintly, also sitting up.

Marshall Lee floated up from behind an Icy couch.

"Where are we…?" He muttered.

Fionna looked around thoughtfully. Then it dawned upon her.

"We're in the Ice Kingdom! In Ice Queen's palace! Her plan failed!" She giggled, standing up and grabbing her sword which lay right in front of her.

Then she stopped.

"But where's Cake…?"

"HERE!" Cake sputtered, and Gumball stood up and saw that he was sitting on Cake!

"Cake!" Fionna cried, snatching the limp cat up, "I was so worried!"

Cake just snuggled up to her.

Fionna turned to Marshall and Gumball.

"Let's go find the Ice Queen!"

So the four headed out of the room, Cake on Fionna's back.

"I think I hear a sound coming from… WOAH!" Fionna fell down.

She sat up to see the creature she had tripped on.

"A penguin…?" She muttered.

"That is peculiar. Did Ice Queen have penguins?" Prince Gumball asked.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Gunter! Was that you? Oh you naughty penguin… What have you broken this time?"

"Quick! Get behind me!" Fionna ordered them, and drew her sword.

After a tense second, a man wearing only a towel appeared. He had blue skin and a long, pointy nose. He had a large, white beard and wore a weird crown, which looked a lot like Ice Queen's.

The man froze when he saw the four.

Then he started dancing wildly and happily. Then he pretended to be a banana.

Fionna decided that he was nuts. _Really nuts._

"Who are you?" demanded Fionna.

"Oh my wizard pants! I always knew you were real, Fionna!" The man said, running up and hugging her.

She pushed him back and raised her sword. It now faced his nose.

"Again… Who _are _you?" She demanded.

"Why, I am the Ice King!" He stated happily.

"The Ice _King?_ How can that be? You're lying!" Fionna declared, scowling at him.

"No, no, really!" He said, and pointed at a random penguin, which became frozen in ice.

Cake gasped. Fionna looked a bit taken back, then quickly straightened herself.

"Okay, _Ice King, _Can you tell us where are we?" She asked.

"Why, you're in the land of Ooo!" He said.

"The Land of _Ooo?_ Oh glob!" Fionna gasped, turning her head towards the others.

"Ice Queen's plan _did _work! We're in Ooo, and not in Aaa!" She said, a bit scared.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cake asked, scared.

"Um… Let's first go back to our homes. I'll have to go to my lab to do some research on this…" said Prince Gumball.

They all were about to head out, when the Ice King stopped them.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?! Don' you wanna hang out?! See? I'm cool! I'm a banana!" He said, and posed as a banana.

Fionna got creeped out, and hurriedly got out of the castle.

"I wonder who could be in our house, Cake…" She said worriedly.

Cake just shrugged.

**A/N: Yes, I know. Short. But please VOTE and COMMENT. PLEASE.**


End file.
